User talk:WoundedWolfgirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Merlin Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WoundedWolfgirl page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kranitoko (Talk) 06:54, 2010 October 3 Morgana and sociopathy With all due respect, why do you keep removing the description of Morgana as a sociopath from her article. If you look at the diagnostic criteria for antisocial personality disorder, you will find that she fits the description perfectly. --Lucifuge Rofacale 13:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for taking the time to answer my query. You've changed my mind. She clearly has a personality disorder of some description however. She's sadistic, she murders people without conscience and even attempts to murder her stepfather purely for his power despite the love and affection he lavishes upon her. Borderline personality disorder perhaps? Maybe Narcissism? --Lucifuge Rofacale 16:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You're probably right. Interestingly enough, Helena Bonham-Carter states that Bellatrix Lestrange suffers from SPD. --Lucifuge Rofacale 14:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction What do you think of creating a Fanfiction Wiki for Fanworks on Merlin? - BoRadiant 01:30, October 27, 2010 (UTC) That sounds pretty cool, I've been known to read some fanfic every now and again! However, I have no way to talk to you unless do the four tildes when you write your name (it makes a link to your user page). I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 02:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC)WoundedWolfgirl Hello i have many proove for this "There are hints in relate to Morgana seducing Merlin in the legends, but they haven't played with it yet. There are also hints in relate to Merlin teaching Morgana magic while fall in love with her." Dont remove this again! Watch Merlin panel Comic con part 5 and this site : http://www.tv.com/merlin/spoilers-thread/topic/90585-1331284/msgs.html ! Alright, I won't remove it again, but it would be helpful if you'd let me know who this is (leave four tildes and then your username) so I can discuss the matter with you, instead of just leaving messages on my page I'm unable to trace. I enjoy poetry, long walks on the beach and poking dead things with a stick. 09:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC)WoundedWolfgirl Hi Emma Lucifuge Rofacale here. I've just added you on YouTube. My username (which I decided upon while rolling my head on the keyboard) is ghtjdjdhfjeosnvcurth. I like your videos. You may call me Tom. ;) --Lucifuge Rofacale 22:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for accepting my invite. May I make a suggestion regarding YouTube? The song Picture Perfect by Jeffree Starr would go really well with Morgause. :By the way, your name means "whole and universal". It's my mother's name actually. My own name means "unfaithful". I don't think I should disclose that fact to the woman I marry until after the wedding! ;) --Lucifuge Rofacale 04:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey We've discussed the psychology of Morgana and agreed that she's a sadist and I was wondering, do you think Morgause could be a narcissist? She seems very cocky, albeit justifiably so and she's obviously very concerned with gaining power for herself. What do you think? --Lucifuge Rofacale 23:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello darling Do you like the TV series Smallville by any chance? It's quite similar to Merlin in terms of plot. --Lucifuge Rofacale 17:00, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hi! Sorry I've taken so long to respond. Yes, I've started watching Camelot as well. I can't believe that a woman as charismatic and as beautiful as Morgan is jealous of Igraine! The woman's face has no bone structure! --Lucifuge Rofacale 02:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It's been cancelled??? F*** a duck. I was rooting for Morgan as the Camelot in that series is even more corrupt than in Merlin. And as always, Merlin is totally on the wrong side. No, Igraine's a waste of space. Yes, I know Merlin's returning for another series, I just saw it advertised on the BBC. Looks like Morgana's finally embracing her true colours. Turns out Emilia Fox is coming back as well. Yay! --Lucifuge Rofacale 17:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, I'm a Morgana and Morgause shipper as well. So, so wrong yet so right. I'm doing a tap-dance right now as it happens. Yes, in "Camelot", Merlin was what the TV tropes website would describe as a "Smug Snake." And much as I like Jamie Campbell-Bower (great, talented actor), his Arthur was despicable. The funny thing in both "Merlin" and "Camelot" is that they end up making the antagonists more sympathetic than the actual protagonists. The difference being that in "Merlin", Arthur and Merlin come across as good but misguided while in "Camelot", they're just self-righteous and vile. --Lucifuge Rofacale 04:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I loved it when Morgan said "You are nothing! You will always be nothing but my father's bastard!" Defiant to the end. Shame she never gets the throne. :( --Lucifuge Rofacale 20:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Do you by any chance have a facebook account? --Lucifuge Rofacale 00:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm afraid not. What's YT? --Lucifuge Rofacale 16:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't have an account on FanPop either. I did have an account on YouTube but I'm no longer able to access it because now you need your Google password. I didn't even know I had a bloody Google password! Well anyway, if you ever register on Facebook, I have an account there and I'm dashingly handsome so no doubt you'll love my profile pic. ;) On an unrelated note, our darling Morgan (from Camelot) is what the TV tropes website would call a "Magnificent Bastard." I tell you, it's impossible to escape that website online these days. Do you have an account on Camelot wiki? Lucifuge Rofacale 02:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Don't be silly, I love Americans and their accents. But yes, mine is indeed kickass. The MB is one of my favourite tropes too. Yes, I am a regular and I have an account. My username is TiberiusBlaze. --Lucifuge Rofacale 20:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Most people are pessimists who hate to see anyone do well, that's why they don't like America. It's the only country to celebrate individuality and ambition which is why I like it. And yes, TV Tropes is awesome! --Lucifuge Rofacale 15:43, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::England. The posh one. Well, that's what it's stereotyped as being at any rate. The reality is somewhat different. Whereabouts in America are you from? --Lucifuge Rofacale 15:24, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's okay. I'm going back to university on the 24th. What's fall quarter? Have you ever been to New York? --Lucifuge Rofacale 18:21, September 21, 2011 (UTC)